


[podfic] ride in tandem

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, end music starts ~2 seconds after narrative end, no sfx, no sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: “You love acting like you don't love it," Steve says, tugging Bucky’s jacket off his shoulders.





	[podfic] ride in tandem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ride in tandem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725267) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> My thanks to mcwho for making sure steve always knows _exactly_ what bucky needs.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/46847439812/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Try Me - foxwedding


End file.
